starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Duel of the Droids
"Duel of the Droids" é o 7º episódio da Primeira Temporada de Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Descrição oficial Anakin, Ahsoka e o droide substituto R3 embarcam em uma missão dupla de resgate/sabotagem quando descobrem que R2-D2 está sendo mantido no posto de escuta secreto do General Grievous. Resumo do enredo thumb|Anakin ao se infiltrar na base separatista onde R2 está mantido preso.R2-D2 consegue transmitir a localização do posto de escuta de Grievous em uma lua de Ruusan, e a Crepúsculo pega. Apesar de aconselhado por Obi-Wan para esperar por reforços, Anakin lidera uma missão de resgate para salvar R2 antes de seus segredos cairem nas mãos dos separatistas, bem como plantar uma bomba. Gha Nachkt acessa o banco de memória do R2 e acha que o pequeno droide contém todas as estratégias da República. thumb|left|Gha Nachkt desmontando R2-D2.Ele exige mais dinheiro, mas Grievous decide esfaqueá-lo pelas costas com seu sabre de luz. Quando a equipe chega à estação, Anakin se separa da Ahsoka e os clones, indo sozinho encontrar R2. Sem o conhecimento deles, R3-S6 é na verdade um espião separatista, e alerta General Grievous da presença deles. Ahsoka e os clones infiltram-se na sala de controle do reator, mas eles tiveram que enfrentar e eliminar os droides de batalha de segurança. Depois disso, Grievous ordena a seus MagnaGuards para tirarem R2 da nave. thumb|Um duelo de sabres de luz entre Ahsoka Tano e General Grievous.Enquanto isso, Anakin conseguiu encontrar R2-D2, e duela com os MagnaGuards de Grievous. Uma vez que eles são derrotados, ele e R2 ordenam a todos para irem ao ponto de encontro no hangar sul. Infelizmente, Ahsoka não ouve-os, pois Grievous mantem ela e seus clones ocupados. O general mata todos os clones, menos Rex e Denal. Ahsoka se defende contra os golpes de Grievous e se retira para uma sala cheia de peças de reposição droide. Ela se esconde do General, mas R3 revela o esconderijo dela. Grievous destrói seu comunicador, e ela consegue escapar através de um duto de ar. Assim que Anakin e os clones, que conseguiram plantar as bombas, encontram a Crepúsculo no hangar, a traição de R3 é revelada quando ele os coloca em armadilhas e ativa vários droides para combatê-los. Anakin ordena a R2 para abrir as portas. Ahsoka volta à equipe, que vence os droides abutres e escapam na Crepúsculo, detonando as bombas. Grievous escapa da estação em sua nave,Soulless One. Anakin deixa-a em seu caça para pegar R2. Enquanto isso, R2 tenta abrir as portas do hangar, mas R3 se move para interceptá-lo, e os dois droides se enfrentam. R2 empurra seu homólogo separatista ao longo da borda, mas R3 agarra com uma ventosa. R2 consegue cortar o cabo, e R3-S6 é arremessado no ar, e ele é destruído por destroços. R2-D2 é então resgatado por Anakin. Quando eles saem do sistema, Anakin contata Obi-Wan. Mesmo eles obtendo sucesso, Obi-Wan desaprova a escolha de Anakin de por em risco a missão e toda a sua vida para salvar um androide. Mesmo Ahsoka estando feliz por terem resgatado R2 de volta, ela concorda com Obi-Wan. Mas Anakin diz que R2 é mais que um droide: ele é um amigo. Elenco *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Soldados Clone *'Ashley Eckstein' como Ahsoka Tano *'Matt Lanter' como Anakin Skywalker *'Tom Kane' como Narrador *'Ron Perlman' como Gha Nachkt *'James Arnold Taylor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Matthew Wood' como General Grievous, Droides de Batalha Aparições *General Grievous *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Gha Nachkt *R2-D2 *R3-S6 "Douradinho" *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Unidentified Aqualish technician *Unidentified clone trooper pilot |droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 ***Droide astromecânico série R3 *Droides de Batalha **Droide de Batalha Série B **Droide de Batalha B-1 ***631 model B1 battle droid **Super Droide de Batalha B-2 **Série IG ***IG-86 ***MagnaGuarda IG-100 **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I |events= *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Bothawui **Batalha de Geonosis **Missão a Skytop Station **Missão ao the Vulture's Claw |locations= *Mid Rim **Bothan sector ***Both system **Teraab Sector ***Ruusan system ****Ruusan *****Ruusan moon ******''Lucrehulk''-class Core Ship *******Battlesphere ********Skytop Station *Milagro system **Milagro *Outer Rim Territories **Arkanis sector ***Geonosis system ****Geonosis |organizations= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Hyper-Communications Cartel **Federação de Comércio ***88th Flight *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***Clone trooper ****Clone jet trooper ***Capitão Clone trooper *Ordem Jedi **Comandante Jedi **General Jedi ***High General **Cavaleiro Jedi **Mestre Jedi **Padawan |species= *Aqualish **Quara *Humano **Clone *Kaleesh **Ciborgue *Togruta *Trandoshan |vehicles= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Belbullab-22 starfighter ***''Soulless One'' **Nave de guerra classe Lucrehulk ***Battlesphere ****Skytop Station **''Munificent''-class star frigate **''Rogue''-class Porax-38 starfighter *Grande Exército da República **Nave de assalto classe Acclamator-I **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer **Cruzador Estelar classe Consular **[[Legends:Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighter]] ***[[Legends:Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **Cargueiro Rigger G9 ***''Crepúsculo'' **Destróier Estelar classe Venator ***''Resolute'' *Outros **GS-100 salvage ship ***''Vulture's Claw'' |technology= *Air duct *Armor **Phase I clone trooper armor *Blast door *Blaster **Blaster pistol ***DC-17 hand blaster **Blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle **DC-15S blaster *Bulkhead *Comlink *Computer system *Control panel *Cybernetics **Mechno-arm *Ciborgue *Droid gadgets **Booster rockets **Circular saw **Computer interface arm **Droid shock arm **Oil injector **Towline *Electrostaff *EMP grenade "Droid popper" *Fuel cell *Holographic technology **Hologram **Holoprojector **Imagecaster *Hull *Ion prod *Jet pack **JT-12 jetpack *Sabre de Luz **Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber **Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber *Memory bank *Rangefinder *Ray shield *Recharge rack *Reactor *Repulsorlift *Sensor jamming *Servomotor |miscellanea= *Akul-tooth headdress *Backpack *Gravity *Hiperespaço *I have a bad feeling about this *Jaig eyes *Jedi apparel **Padawan braid ***Silka bead *Kaleesh cape *Kama *Lightsaber combat **Shiak *Oil *Pauldron *Scramble code 1477 *Skydive *Tattoo *Togruta sash Línguas *Aqualish language *Aurebesh *Binary *Galactic Basic Standard A Força *Force Jump *Force Sense *Force Speed *Force Summon *Telekinesis }} Decoded A versão Decoded do episódio revela que Gha Nackht foi um programador de droide nível 5, que R3-S6 foi capturado por agentes de Grievous e reprogramado no planeta Milagro, e que o soldado clone Denal serviu com Rex em Geonosis. Por trás das cenas Continuação Um MagnaGuard é decapitado e não continua a lutar. A mão de Grievous é consertada quando ele deixa sua nave depois de ser cortada (provavelmente porque a mesma cena é usada em Destroy Malevolence, mas em sentido inverso). Anakin encontra um MagnaGuard, apesar de mais tarde ter comentado sobre como ele tinha apenas lido sobre eles na romantização de A Vingança dos Sith. Quando R2-D2 está na mesa, sua órbita ocular é vista solta momentaneamente quando não deveria estar. Links externos * * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars